Rien ne sert de lutter
by Ailin-'O
Summary: Legolas sait maintenant que Haldir va mourir bientôt... |slash| Legolas/Haldir


Rien ne sert de lutter.   
  
  
- Vos craintes sont fondées, Legolas. Il périra. dans les  
bras de l'héritier d'Isildur, peu avant l'aube, lors de la bataille du  
gouffre de Helm.   
Telles furent les paroles de la dame de Lorien alors même qu'il risquait un ?il dans son miroir d'eau.   
- Ce funeste destin doit malheureusement être accomplit.  
Sans cela. vous porterez l'entière responsabilité des malheurs de  
votre aimé.   
Des cadavres, toujours des cadavres sur le sol pierreux du gouffre. un seul reteint son attention. étendu les yeux ouvert entre les bras du seigneur Aragorn. ses cheveux blonds tâchés de sang cerclant son visage pâle et son regard d'argent aussi vide que le néant.   
- Mandos le refusera à jamais dans ses cavernes si il brise  
son destin. naît elf pour mourir. lui ne pourra que se redresser et  
errer à jamais seul sur les terres mortelles.il n'accédera pas à  
Valinor. jamais et sera exilé du domaine des elfs.   
Mort. ne pouvant supporter cette vison, Legolas renversa rageusement la coupelle d'eau qui la lui renvoyait des temps avenirs. alors c'était cela l'avenir des elfs ? Quelle ironie ! Soit disant immortels condamnés à souffrir milles morts si jamais ils venaient à rompre leur destin, à esquiver la mort. pourquoi donc les qualifier d'immortels, puisque qu'ils ne méritaient pas ce titre pompeux.   
Naître pour mourir. est-ce le seul but de chaque être vivant. parcourir quelques années de bonheur et se laisser choir dans les bras de la mort quand le destin vient sonner à leur porte.   
Destin. ce mot si chargé d'amertume. tous périront. tôt ou tard. mais lui ne pouvait pas accepter de voir mourir son aimé dans les bras d'un autre, pas par la main d'un Orc.   
- Yrch, cracha Legolas. ce destin n'est que fabulations ¡  
Oubliez votre miroir ! L'avenir c'est nous qui le faisons !   
Furieux, il quitta la fontaine et se mit à marcher en direction des campement. sur son chemin, il croisa plusieurs autres elfs qui, le voyant, lui, vertefeuille, toujours si calme, hors de lui, s'écartèrent vivement de son passage avec des regards suspicieux.   
Si il avait put tous les transpercer du regard cela aurait été un vrai carnage. seul la vue de l'elf aimé, assis contre un arbre au bord d'un fin cours d'eau put l'apaiser. le regard perdu dans les eaux limpides qui courraient sous ses doigts, les cheveux baignés de la pâle lumière du Lune, le visage fermé, le gardien de la Lorien semblait complètement ailleurs.   
Il sent que sa mort est proche, pensa Legolas, le c?ur serré par l'expression de lassitude qu'il lisait sur le visage de l'autre elf.   
Le jeune elf s'approcha à pas feutrés de son aîné et vint se placer juste au dessus de lui. son pas, aussi léger fut-il, n'échappa nullement à l'élu de son c?ur.   
- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène Vertefeuille. un message de la  
dame, questionna sans se retourner l'elf de lorien.   
Sa belle voix, si chargée de son vécu fit frémir celui qui pour lui aurait souffert milles tortures.   
Il est si blasé. si seulement je pouvais, songea Legolas.   
- non, aucun message, se contenta-t-il de dire. pourquoi  
restez vous seul au bord de ce cours d'eau alors que vous pourriez  
être auprès des vôtres en ce moment même.   
- Et profiter de mes dernières heures sur ces terres ? A  
quoi bon.comment pourrai-je rire avec les miens alors que je sais  
Sauron en train de préparer sa guerre.   
- Et bien justement. ce sont ces rires qui nous rendront  
assez forts pour l'affronter, sourit son vis à vis qui s'était  
accroupit près de lui.   
Las, Haldir se redressa et fit quelques pas vers les profondeur de la forêt.   
- Un jour, quand vous aurez mon âge, Legolas, peut-être que  
vous comprendrez que les ténèbres ne peuvent être affronter et  
vaincues. que le mal se loge au plus profond de chacun de nous et  
qu'il est inutile de lutter. si jamais un jour vous atteignez mon âge,  
vous serez comme moi, plus las de cette existence plate et sans espoir  
que de voir les vôtres tomber, soupira Haldir d'un air dédaigneux en  
poursuivant son chemin. nous nous recroiserons peut-être d'ici la fin.  
  
- Mais j'y compte bien Seigneur, souffla Legolas pour lui-  
même avec un léger sourire.  
  
***   
Des jours. des semaines que Legolas n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de Haldir de Lorien. des semaines qu'ils avaient quitté le domaine de la dame et que ses compagnons se posaient des questions sur son attitude.   
Il restait le plus souvent possible à l'écart des autres, essayant un maximum d'éviter leur regards pour ne pas leur communiquer son désespoir. il craignait d'arriver trop tard, de ne pas être là pour sauver Haldir, de ne pas pouvoir lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. mais ce qu'il craignait par dessus tout était de se tromper.   
Et si jamais Galadriel avait dit vrai. et si jamais, en le sauvant, je le condamnais à jamais à une errance sans but sur les terres mortelles.   
Depuis le court échange verbale qu'il avait eut avec l'elf, Legolas se posait des questions. Haldir n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre de sa mort imminente. au contraire.   
Il est blasé, las de cette vie de batailles continues contre les forces du mal. pourquoi s'entêter à le retenir.   
Tant de questions se pressaient dans son esprit. tant de doutes. épuisé, il essayait de se convaincre que nul ne pouvait désirer la mort. que nul n'avait le droit de refuser l'amour d'un autre.   
- Legolas, tenta Aragorn, il y a quelque chose que je  
devrais savoir.vous êtes bien étrange depuis notre départ de  
Lothlorien. est-ce là un des méfaits de l'anneau ?   
L'anneau. comme si ce misérable cercle d'or gravé pouvait rivaliser avec ce regard si limpide qui l'obsédait nuit et jours. comme si il pouvait arriver à la cheville du gardien de la Lorien. qu'il aille au diable l'anneau de pouvoir ! Son c?ur n'aspirait qu'au sourire de son aimé.   
- L'anneau n'est en rien responsable de mes sentiments,  
clama le jeune elf, essayant au maximum de garder son calme.  
- Alors par quoi êtes vous donc si préoccupé ?   
En cet instant précis, Legolas se demanda si tuer l'héritier d'Isildur ne serait pas la solution à son problème. si il le faisait ici, maintenant, l'autre ne pourrait pas lui voler les derniers regards d'Haldir. mais cela ne garderait pas l'elf en vie.  
Pestant, il se retourna vers le reste du groupe qui se reposait un peu plus haut dans la vallée.   
- Cela ne sont en aucun cas vos affaires, Aragorn.  
- Où est Frodon, questionna le hobbit Merry. ***   
BOROMIR !   
Alors le destin à encore frappé. mort, le fils du Gondor, comme le fut précédamment Gandalf. comme le sera bientôt Haldir, songea Legolas.   
Il s'était calmé depuis sa discussion avec l'héritier d'Isildur. le combat contre les orcs l'avait défoulé. oh biensure, il était peiné par la perte d'un nouveau compagnon, mais pas plus que ça.   
Ils n'étaient plus que trois à présent. et ils devaient partir à la recherche de deux des hobbits qui avaient été enlevés par les Uruk-Haï .   
- Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort  
atroce, commenta Aragorn.   
Legolas fit mine de sourire. il ne voulait plus de questions. il voulait oublier. oublier au moins jusqu'à la bataille. jusqu'à ce que son regard croise de nouveau le désespoir de celui qui, seul, occupait dans sa totalité son pauvre c?ur torturé. cette douleur dans sa gorge, ces liens qui entravent les battements de son c?ur lorsqu'il le voit. lui.   
La rage revint soudain étreindre sa poitrine. qu'avait-il fait aux valars pour mériter châtiment si cruel que celui d'aimer un homme qui n'aspire plus qu'à la mort. un homme qui dissimule si mal sa tristesse derrière un masque d'arrogance qu'il faudrait être plus qu'aveugle, sourd et stupide pour ne pas la sentir s'échapper hors de lui par tout les pores de sa peau.   
Trop tard pour sauver son âme mais encore trop tôt pour tirer son corps de l'étreinte de Mandos. Legolas ne pouvait qu'attendre, patiemment, l'heure de la bataille de Helm. l'heure où se révélerai à lui son propre destin dans les yeux de celui auquel il allait briser le sien.   
Ne pas pleurer, ne plus penser. tels furent les seules phrases qui traversèrent son esprit lors de la longue course poursuite qui suivit.   
- Legolas, vous voyez quelques chose ? ***   
Brûlés. morts eux aussi. victimes du destin. combien y aurait-il encore de cadavres avant que tous ne se rendent compte que tout cela était vain.   
Gravées dans sa mémoire au fer rouge, les paroles d'Haldir de Lorien lui revenaient sans cesse. pourquoi s'entêter à espérer. lutter ne servait à rien contre les forces obscures qui régissaient ce monde. .peut-être que vous comprendrez que les ténèbres ne peuvent être affronter et vaincues. que le mal se loge au plus profond de chacun de nous et qu'il est inutile de lutter.   
Il sentait à présent le sens de ces mots comme la gifle glaciale du désespoir qu'elles transportaient. pourquoi s'obstiner.   
- Un hobbit était allongé là. l'autre ici.   
Mais à quoi cela peut-ill bien servir de savoir où ils avaient été couchés. ils sont morts. morts. eux aussi, songea amèrement l'elf sylvestre.   
- Leur liens ont été coupés. ils ont rampé, s'exclama L'héritier d'Isildur.   
Dans les yeux de Legolas, une lumière étincela. serait-il possible. ? non. ils n'avaient tout de même pas survécu.   
- Les traces s'arrêtent ici.  
- La forêt de Fangorn. quelle folie les a mené là.   
Vivants. toute lutte n'était peut-être pas vaine en fin de compte. Haldir avait tors. la simple pensée des jeunes visages pleins de vie des deux hobbits provoqua comme un électrochoc dans la poitrine de l'elf. ***   
- Ne lui laissons pas le temps de parler. il nous ensorcellerai.   
  
L'arc, l'épée et la hache furent projeté au sol. le magicien blanc s'élevait dans toutes sa splendeur devant leur yeux. ses longs cheveux blancs retombant en cascade sur ses épaules habillées d'un longue robe blanche, appuyé sur son bâton. la lumière qui émanait de lui était si intense que même la vue aiguisée de Legolas ne pouvait percer au travers.   
Lorsqu'elle s'estompa, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir leur vielle ami Gandalf.   
Alors le gris est devenu blanc. le désespoir se change peu à peu en espoir. il se pourrait que nous revoyons bien avant la fin. et même au delà, se dit Legolas. Gandalf le gris à survécu à la mort. ***  
  
  
- SON BATON / JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE LES DESARMER, grinça Grimma langue de serpent.   
Aussitôt, une dizaine de garde se jetèrent sur l'elf et ses compagnons. nul besoin pour eux de dégainer leur armes, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas à leur portée. ils décimèrent les lignes adverses avec un facilité déconcertante. et le regain d'espoir de vertefeuille y fut pour beaucoup.   
- Je vous déconseille de faire un geste, gronda le nain de sa voix caverneuse en plaquant Grimma au sol de son gros pied botté.   
- Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi, alors vous ne le tuerais pas, clama Mithrandir en braquant son bâton sur le corps décharné de celui qui fut jadis le roi du royaume des Rohirims. ***   
- Sur ordre du roi, la cité doit être évacuée. tous au gouffre de Helm. AU GOUFFRE DE HELM !   
Le gouffre de helm. quelques heures encore pour se décider. quelques heures pour décider du destin d'un autre. quelques heures pour décider de son propre destin.  
L'esprit complètement perdu dans ses pensées, le prince de Mirkwood ne vit nullement les loup d'Isengard qui fonçaient droit sur eux. lui qui aurait dut être le premier à les remarquer. il fallut un cri pour l'alerter.   
Bondissant, flèche encochée, il visa rapidement et tira.. la bête tomba, sur le flanc, raide morte.   
- Un éclaireur !   
- Emmène ces gens au gouffre de Helm.   
Il ne fallut pas plus que ce nom pour ébranler la confiance de Legolas.   
.et qu'il est inutile de lutter.   
Lutter. comment. quand on sait que sur tout ceux qui vous entourent, il n'en subsistera qu'une faible majorité. pourquoi se donner la peine, pourquoi faire couler la sueur et le sang alors que l'espoir ne tient plus qu'à un fil et que c'est l'amour lui-même qui tient les ciseaux.  
  
Tout simplement parce que l'amour est indécis et qu'il hésitera longtemps avant d'abandonner espoir.   
Lutter. toujours lutter, pour voir ce qu'il y aura au bout du tunnel. ne pas se retourner. ne pas se dire que c'est peine perdue, même si ça l'est. lutter et vaincre, pour celui ou celle qu'on aime. pour qu'il ou qu'elle vive quelques minutes, quelques secondes de plus. ***   
La bataille fut rude, les Wargs étaient nombreux. mais ils en sortirent finalement victorieux. nombre d'entre les hommes périrent lors de ce combat, mais le roi survécu.   
Où est Aragorn, pensa Legolas.   
- Parles et j'abrégerais tes souffrances, gronda le nain en mettant sa hache dans le champ de vision de l'orc.   
- Il a dégringolé de la falaise. il est tombé, ricana l'immonde créature.   
Non pas lui.   
- Menteur, cracha Legolas.   
L'orc émit un dernier ricanement avant que son regard ne se vide.   
Tant de morts. même les orcs commencent à me faire pitié. après tout, il fut un temps où nous fumes semblables, songea l'elf en baissant les yeux vers les mains de la créature. Le pendentif.le pendentif d'Arwen. non.   
Legolas retira le bijoux des pattes poisseuses de l'orc et le serra dans sa main.   
Partout autour. tous morts. tous.   
Une larme faillit lui échapper. il se sentait à nouveau gagné par le désespoir.   
Pourquoi. lutter. si on ne peut que mourir. ?   
Il fit quelques pas vers la falaise.  
  
A quoi bon.   
La chute. c'était si tentant. juste un pas. un pas et tout serait terminé pour lui. un pas et il oublierais tout. et il ne penserais plus. il ne verrait plus personne mourir.   
Un pas.   
Il fut brusquement tiré de son état second par une main réconfortante qui se posa sur son épaule.   
- Laissez les morts.   
Cette phrase le frappa en plein c?ur. serait-il oublié lui aussi si il venait à mourir. serait-il laissé sur le champ de bataille. le laisserait-on pourrir seul et sans cérémonie. Haldir verserait-il seulement une larme sur sa carcasse dévorée par les vers.   
Non.   
Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça. pas sans être sur que quelqu'un se souviendrai de lui. pas sans être sur d'avoir tout dit, d'avoir fait tout ce qui lui tenait à c?ur. pas encore. ***   
Le gouffre de Helm, forteresse soit disant impénétrable.   
- Si peu. si peu d'entre vous sont de retour. où est le seigneur Aragorn.   
- Il est tombé.   
Une minute, une minute, songea Legolas, Aragorn ne peut pas être mort. c'est dans ses bras même que j'ai vu la dépouille d'Haldir.La Dame aurait-elle fait une erreur. se serait-elle trompé ? mais alors. Haldir.   
Au moment même où son esprit allait prononcer sa sentence, la vois bourrue de son compagnon nain retentit.   
- Vous êtes l'homme le plus chanceux, le plus courageux et le plus imprudent qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.   
Le c?ur de Legolas rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Aragorn, tête baissée, foncer droit sur lui. les prédictions de Galadriel se vérifiaient.  
  
Cependant, l'elf ne put retenir un sourire. son ami de toujours était en vie. comment ne pas s'en réjouir.   
- Vous avez triste mine, sourit-il quand le rôdeur arriva à son niveau.   
Alors même qu'Eowyn s'était mit dans l'idée de tenter une approche, il se dit qu'il était temps de remettre cette petite prétentieuse à sa place. d'un geste lent et décomposé, il attrapa la main d'Aragorn et y déposa le bijoux d'Arwen, laissant ses doigts s'attarder dans la paume tâchée de sang pour bien mettre en valeur l'importance du pendentif. un petit sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que la jeune fille s'éloignait toute penaude.   
- Merci mon ami, le remercia Aragorn, sans remarquer la petite blonde qui le dévisageait de loin.   
Je suis vraiment sadique, se dit Legolas. ***   
- Ils sont terrifiés ! Ca se voit dans leurs yeux !   
Et je le suis au moins autant qu'eux.je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Haldir, pardonnez-moi, comment puis-je être à la hauteur.   
- A 300 contre 10 000 !? Ils vont tous mourir Aragorn,  
s'écria Legolas d'une voix plus désespérée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.  
  
- ET BIEN JE MOURRAIT COMME L'UN D'EUX !   
Nous allons tous y rester de toutes manières. tous. seigneur Illuvatar. qu'avons nous fait ? Pourquoi te jouer de nous de la sorte.   
Legolas était épuisé. autant physiquement que psychologiquement. que faire ? fallait-il continuer le combat, prolongé l'agonie de son c?ur déjà dévasté par un amour si douloureux qu'il en venait à souhaiter n'avoir jamais foulé ces terres ? Ou se laisser mourir. se laisser aller aux bras de Mandos. fallait-il qu'il tire l'elf aimé de cette étreinte si apaisante qu'était la mort ou qu'il le laisse aller.   
Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à pleurer. il ne savait plus. comment choisir entre son propre malheur et celui du Gardien de la Lorien. comment prendre une telle décision.   
Le son d'un cor retentit aux portes du Gouffre. Pas un cor d'orc. ce son, si mélodieux.   
Des elfs.   
Le sang de Legolas se figea dans ses veines. sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir, il s'élança au travers de la foule, le c?ur battant.  
Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, ce fut Aragorn le premier à aller accueillir les archers de Lorien.   
- Autrefois, il existait une alliance entre Elfs et Hommes  
qui périrent ensemble sur le champ de bataille. Aujourd'hui, nous  
venons honorer cette alliance, déclara posément l'elf qui menait les  
troupes de la Dame.  
- Haldir !  
  
Soulagé par le renfort apporté par le capitaine des tireurs de la Dame, Aragorn se jeta littéralement dans les bras d'Haldir. Ce dernier, un peu étonné par l'enthousiasme de l'héritier d'Isildur, força un petit sourire et lui rendit son étreinte, plus modérément.  
Une foi Aragorn définitivement extirpé des bras de l'elf, ce fut au tours de Legolas de venir le saluer.   
- Et bien, comme prévu, nous nous revoyons, juste avant la  
fin, sourit amèrement l'archer.   
Le corps en émois, Legolas mourrait d'envie d'imiter Aragorn. au lieu de ça, songeant que son étreinte n'était peut-être pas la bienvenue, il se contenta de poser calmement sa main sur le bras d'Haldir.   
Si seulement vous saviez à quel point j'en suis heureux.   
Au bout de quelques longues secondes, Legolas finit pas se retirer, sans pour autant quitter l'autre elf des yeux.   
Pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent, il ne le quitta pas d'une semelle, buvant chacune de ses paroles comme si Illuvatar lui-même s'était adressé à lui. paroles bien trop peu nombreuses à son goût d'ailleurs. lui qui avait toujours eut la réputation d'être un beau parleur.   
- Vous êtes bien silencieux, tenta-il. quelque chose ne va  
pas ?  
- Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de moi, Legolas, fut la  
seule réponse qu'il obtint.   
Le petit prince Sylvestre se tut. malgré ses fréquentes tentatives de le faire ouvrir bouche, Haldir n'avait pas pipé plus de trois phrase depuis leur retrouvailles.   
- Combien sont-ils, demanda L'elf de Lorien  
- Environ 10 000, je pense.  
- Et nous sommes.  
- Environ 400 hommes. plus les elfs. nous devons à peine  
frôler les 900 combattants, soupira Legolas.  
- C'est sans espoir. ces gens savent-ils qu'il ne passeront  
probablement pas la nuit.  
- Oui, pour la plupart.  
- Au petit matin, il ne restera rien de cette forteresse,  
commenta Haldir  
- Je sais.  
- Vous ne songez pas à partir loin avec l'héritier  
d'Isildur ? Mithrandir lui-même a déserté d'après ce que j'ai compris.  
  
- Nous ne reculerons pas devant l'ennemi. Gandalf va  
revenir. nous devons tenir la forteresse jusqu'à son retour.  
- Evidemment.   
Haldir soupira. ses yeux étaient clos, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux d'un blond pâle légèrement soulevés par le vent croissant.   
- Vous pensez qu'il a prit la fuite, s'indigna Legolas.  
- Je n'ai rien dit de tel. et même si c'était le cas, je ne  
l'en blâme pas.  
- Vous fuiriez si vous le pouviez ?  
- Non. quitte à y rester, autant passer l'arme à gauche le  
plus vite possible avant de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il nous reste.  
si nous mourons ce soir, nous seront mort en temps que combattant et  
non en temps que couards, déclara son vis à vis sans prendre la peine  
de lancer un regard vers lui.   
Si il l'avait fait, il aurait sûrement croisé le regard désespéré de l'autre elf qui le dévorait des yeux depuis un bon quart d'heure.   
Quitte à mourir cette nuit.   
- Haldir, je.  
- Allons-y, coupa Haldir en se retournant pour partir. les  
Uruk sont aux portes du gouffre. ***   
Legolas jeta un dernier regard à Haldir avant d'aller se placer aux cotés d'Aragorn. dans un effort suprême, Haldir tenta une petite phrase gentille.   
- Soyez prudent, souffla-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.  
- Je le suis. nous nous retrouverons au levé du soleil.  
- Bonne chance.  
- Merci..   
Souriant, Legolas tira son arc et y encocha une flèche. Haldir faisait des efforts pour paraître moins froid, mais ce n'était pas encore ça.   
- Leur armure a une faille au cou.   
Alors même qu'une lutte acharnée s'amorçait, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur le Gouffre de Helm.   
- La bataille commence, déclara Théoden alors que les  
premiers échanges de projectiles avaient touché leur cible depuis deux  
bonnes minutes.   
Perspicace, songea Haldir avec un petit sourire ironique en tirant son épée. nous allons tous crever ici et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est « la bataille commence » .   
D'un coup de pied bien placé, il repoussa une échelle ennemi avant de se jeter sur les malheureuses bêtes qui avaient eut la mauvaise idée de s'agripper à la muraille.  
  
Une foi les premiers assaillants repoussés, Legolas jeta un regard dans sa direction. il ne put réprimer un sourire devant le spectacle du fier capitaine des archers elfs en train de tailler sauvagement dans la chaire putréfiée de tous les Uruk qui se mettaient à sa portée.   
Les échelles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses à se poser contre le mur principal de la forteresse.   
Haldir ordonna rapidement à quelques archers de passer au corps à corps pour couvrir les autres elfs et se replongea dans le combat.   
D'un mouliné rageur, Legolas trancha net la gorge d'un Uruk qui s'était mit entre lui et son compagnon.  
Il était décidé, à présent, à ne pas laisser le destin lui voler cet espoir qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver.  
  
Une violente secousse vint tirer Haldir de la bataille. le mur principal venait de sauter et la puissante armée d'Isengard se déversait à présent par la brèche dans la cour de la place forte de Helm.   
- Au Bastioooon, hurla Aragorn ! Haldir ! On se replie sur  
le Bastion !   
L'elf acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de retourner au combat. déconcentré par l'intervention de l'homme, il n'avait pas vu l'Uruk qui se jetait dans sa direction lame brandit en avant. Fixant l'épée qui se dirigeait vers son ventre sans vraiment la voir, il comprit que son heure était venue.  
Le c?ur serré, il se prépara au trépas. mais le coup ne vint pas de devant comme il l'aurait pensé.   
Excédé, Legolas se jeta toutes lames brandit sur l'Uruk et le décapita. mais, même avec toutes la volonté du monde, il aurait eut bien du mal à arrêter la masse qui s'abattit sur le crâne de l'elf aimé.  
Haldir cracha un petit filet de sang avant que le second coup ne l'atteigne à l'épaule et s'effondra, inerte sur le sol de pierres de la tour de garde.   
Autour de Legolas, tout sembla se figer. il fixa longuement Haldir avant de relever un regard baigné de larmes vers l'immonde créature qui avait osé s'en prendre à l'élu de son c?ur. une rage sourde s'empara de chacun de ses membres. son corps entier était agiter par des sanglots haineux. d'un geste sauvage il attrapa la tête du monstre d'une main pour l'empêcher de bouger et de l'autre il le trancha en deux au niveau du bassin.   
Essuyant furieusement les larmes qui noyaient son visage, il fit volte face. l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait l'avait complètement coupé du monde et il n'avait même pas entendu l'Héritier d'Isildur hurler le nom du gardien de Lothlorien. le regard haineux, il s'agenouilla près de ce dernier et posa une main sur sa poitrine.  
Le sang maculait son visage et ses longs cheveux d'une clarté irréelle. il avait l'air de dormir.   
- Haldir, sanglota faiblement Legolas... je n'ai pas été  
assez rapide... je n'ai pas su vous sauver.   
Passant une main dans la douce chevelure elfique, il admira une dernière foi ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré et se redressa.   
- Haldir, souffla Aragorn en arrivant devant eux. non.   
Sans un regard vers lui, Legolas fit volte face, ses poignards aux poings et se replongea dans le combat. son corps, aussi bouleversé fut-il par la perte de l'être aimé, se changea en véritable machine à tuer. il tranchait, broyait, démembrait.  
Sa dernière étincelle d'espoir lui avait glissé entre les doigts. il n'aspirait plus à rien d'autre qu'au carnage.la mort d'Haldir serait vengée. et ce à n'importe quel prix.   
Dernière lui, Aragorn s'était agenouillé auprès d'Haldir. il posa calmement une main sur la poitrine de l'elf pour lui dire adieu et se redressa. ***   
Aragorn avait eut toute la peine du monde à traîner Legolas jusqu'au fond du gouffre. l'elf n'était plus vraiment lui-même. son regard était haineux et vide à la foi, comme celui de quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas pourquoi le destin vient de lui arracher de force la dernière chose qui le retenait sur cette terre.   
Lorsqu'il arrivèrent enfin à destination, il lâcha Legolas qui s'assit piteusement contre un mur et se prit la tête à deux mains.  
  
- Pour la mort et la gloire, entendit-il seulement Théoden  
déclarer en tirant son épée avant de se précipiter vers son cheval.  
- Venez Legolas, lança Aragorn avec un faible sourire.  
- Le jour se lève, se contenta de répondre l'elf. je n'ai  
pas été assez rapide. lamentablement dépassé par le destin.  
- De quoi parle-t-il, questionna Gimli.  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira Aragorn, perplexe.  
Legolas, venez. le combat n'est pas terminé.   
Un petit rire nerveux franchit les lèvres fendues de Legolas.   
- Je crois que finalement, j'avais tors. rien ne sert plus  
de lutter. ce monde est pourri de l'intérieur. dites-moi un peu. qu'ai-  
je gagné à vous avoir suivi ? Qu'ont gagné les elfs lors de cette  
bataille. Tout les miens qui étaient présent sont morts à l'heure  
qu'il est. et en vain ! Nous allons tous périre ici. peut-être est-ce  
tout ce que nous méritons. je regrette à présent de ne pas avoir  
écouté Haldir.   
Un petit sourire triste ourla ces lèvres meurtries.   
- Mais, quitte à y rester, autant mourir en temps que  
combattant et non en temps que couards.   
C'est la dernière chose que j'ai eut le temps d'apprendre de vous, mon aimé. pardonnez-moi d'avoir faillit.   
- Et bien, ce n'est pas à nous seul que nous vaincrons,  
lança-t-il en se redressant. Mais nous devons faire honneur à ceux qui  
sont mort lors de cette bataille. battons-nous ! ***   
  
Triste victoire que celle-ci, songea amèrement Legolas.   
Son regard se posa sur les centaines de cadavres qui couvraient le sol du gouffre de Helm.  
Soupirant, les yeux clos, le sourire plus triste que jamais, l'elf fit quelques pas sur la tour de garde.   
Plus jamais. plus jamais personne n'aura accès à ce c?ur qui bats malgré moi dans ma poitrine. aujourd'hui, Haldir de Lorien, le seul elf que j'ai jamais aimé, en emporte la clé avec lui dans les cavernes de Mandos. tous ce que je regrette est de n'avoir jamais put connaître vos lèvres, mon aimé. jamais plus je ne désirerais quelqu'un comme je vous ai désiré vous, Haldir.   
Il avait beau se dire qu'il irait bientôt le rejoindre, la voix de l'archer continuait de le hanter.   
Et bien, comme prévu, nous nous revoyons, juste avant la fin.   
Les larmes aux yeux, Legolas frappa rageusement dans le cadavre d'un Uruk à ses pieds.   
- Allons Legolas. rien ne sert de s'acharner sur cette  
pauvre créature, railla une voix douce derrière lui. laissez-le donc  
en paix.   
Legolas écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entre ouverte. son c?ur s'affola dans sa poitrine.  
  
Cette voix. je. je l'ai rêvé. c'est impossible !   
- Et bien. ne vous retournez pas surtout, vous risqueriez  
de vous froisser un muscle.   
Le sang de Legolas ne fit qu'un tour. il se retourna d'un bond et lança un regard plein d'espoir vers le nouveau venu.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. devant lui, Haldir se mit à ricaner.   
- Hum. vous m'avez l'air bien surpris, petit prince.  
- Haldir, gémit Legolas en se jetant sur son aîné.   
Un peu surpris, Haldir serra Legolas contre lui de se son bras valide et grimaça en voyant les larmes rouler sur les joue du jeune elf sylvestre.  
  
  
- Oh par tout les Valars, s'exclama-t-il. pas de larmes je  
vous prie.  
- Mais comment. vous étiez.  
- Et bien en fait, je me souviens qu'après avoir sentit une  
violente douleur sur l'arrière du crâne, j'ai perdu connaissance. et  
lorsque je me suis réveillé, et bien j'étais enterré son une montagnes  
de corps puants et visqueux. je ne veux même pas savoir par combien de  
ces sales bêtes j'ai été piétiné. mon corps entier doit être couvert  
d'hématomes et j'ai l'épaule dans un sale état.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de  
vous voir vivant, clama Legolas en resserrant son étreinte.  
- Ouch. si vous pouviez éviter de serrer si fort, je vous  
en serrais grandement reconnaissant seigneur Legolas.   
Legolas s'écarta sensiblement de l'autre elf et le regarda dans les yeux.   
- Mon Dieu, Haldir. j'ai eut si peur.  
- Tant que ça, s'étonna le blessé en levant un sourcil .  
- Et bien plus encore.   
Vivant. il a survécu. qu'on ose venir me parler de destin après cela. et dire que je l'ai crus à jamais parti loin de moi. partis sans que j'ai pus rien lui dire de mes sentiments.   
- Haldir. je, commença Legolas d'une voix tremblante.   
Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard de son interlocuteur et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.   
- Je sais, je sais, railla-t-il avec arrogance.   
Legolas ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Haldir la lui ferma d'un baiser en le serrant fermement contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.  
Mais le jeune elf n'avait nullement envie de se dégager de cette étreinte dont il avait tant rêvé. le simple contact du corps d'Haldir contre lui mit ses reins en émois.  
Lorsqu'Haldir, à cours d'oxygène, rompit enfin le baiser, un petit gémissement franchis les lèvres de Legolas. il garda les yeux fermés un long moment après la rupture du contact.   
Haldir pouffa de voir son vis à vis dans cet état et resserra fermement son bras autour de sa taille.   
- Legolas, lui murmura-t-il. si vous saviez à quel point  
vos sentiments sont réciproques.   
Legolas poussa un faible soupir en venant enfouir son visage dans le cou d'Haldir.   
- J'ai eut si peur que vous soyez mort sans que j'ai put  
vous dire à quel point je vois aime.  
- C'est grâce à vous que je ne le suis pas. si vous  
n'aviez pas tué ce monstre avant que sa lame ne m'atteigne je ne  
serais pas contre vous à l'heure qu'il est.  
- Vous deviez mourir cette nuit. je l'ai vu dans le miroir  
de Galadriel.  
- Je sais, soupira Haldir.  
- Vous allez être exilé de Lorien et vous n'accèderez  
jamais aux cavernes de Mandos par ma faute.  
- Je sais ça aussi. et.   
Un sourire doux se dessina sur ses lèvres.   
- Je m'en moque.  
- Mais .  
- Silence, souffla l'elf Lorien en déposant un léger baiser  
sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.   
J'ai tant rêvé de ce moment. j'ai passé des nuits entière à me demander si un jour je pourrais sentir ces lèvres, ce souffle. et maintenant j'ai peur. j'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. peur que ces lèvres ci soient illusoires. peur de me réveiller seul, près de son cadavre.   
Haldir fronça un sourcil en voyant une autre larme perler au coin de l'?il de Legolas. il l'écarta lentement de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.   
- Legolas, commença-t-il d'une voix trop douce, un petit  
sourire sardonique aux coin des lèvres. et si nous allions, disons.  
discuter de tout cela ailleurs.   
Un peu étonné par le ton suave de la voix de son ami, le jeune elf releva la tête.   
- Haldir. ***   
  
Ces mains. ces mains qui glissent sur ma peau. seigneur. c'est une vraie torture.des heures. des heures qu'elles parcourent mon corps sans jamais faire plus. par les Valars, il veut ma mort ?   
Legolas poussa un énième gémissement en sentant les doigts d'Haldir glisser sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. il se cambra vigoureusement sous la langue qui était venu parcourir son ventre. la peau pâle de son torse était couverte de sillon brûlant et son corps entier se convulsait de plaisir sous les mains habiles qui le torturaient depuis un long moment déjà.  
Le jeune elf était heureux de lire tant de désir dans les yeux d'Haldir . mais si l'autre elf avait l'air de vouloir prendre son temps, Legolas ne demandait qu'une chose lui.  
  
qu'il le prenne.   
L'attente en devenait insupportable, il avait le souffle court et la bouche pâteuse. son corps entier respirait le désir, se cambrait, se tordait. réclamait quelque chose de plus violent.   
Le regard fiévreux du petit prince arracha un petit sourire à Haldir. le genre de sourire qu'on n'aperçoit que très rarement sur le visage d'un elf. le genre de sourire qu'il n'aurait jamais crus avoir.  
Dans son regard couvait une tendresse infiniment plus puissante que tout ce qu'il aurait crus pouvoir connaître.   
A cheval sur les hanches de Legolas qui se tortillait entre ses jambes, il n'avait gardé de son bel habit de combattant que son pantalon. son amant lui, était déjà nu depuis presque une heure.  
  
Il est si beau ainsi, pensa le gardien de Lorien. si vulnérable.qui aurait put croire qu'un jour je me retrouverais dans une telle posture. si il savait à quel point je l'aime. j'aurais tant à lui dire. s'en moquerai-t- il ?   
Contre sa cuises, la virilité de Legolas, déjà douloureusement gonflée, vint se rappeler à son bon souvenir d'un faible coup de hanches du jeune elf.   
Il se pencha calmement et l'embrassa tendrement.   
- Legolas.  
- Je vous en prie Haldir, cessez de jouer, supplia le fier  
prince du royaume Sylvestre.  
- Je ne joue pas. c'est que. je ne voulais pas vous  
effrayer.  
- La seule chose qui puisse encore m'effrayer est l'idée de  
vous perdre à nouveau.   
Il noua rapidement ses bras autour du torse de son aîné et se rapprocha de son oreille.   
- Vous n'allez pas trop vite. prenez-moi maintenant.   
Le ton de sa petite voix flûté était impératif. Haldir eut un petit gloussement et, basculant en arrière, il tira sans ménagement Legolas à lui.   
- Si c'est un ordre alors.   
Legolas sourit faiblement.   
- Ne malmenez pas trop votre épaule, ami, se moqua-t-il. il  
faut ménager vos vieux os.  
- Ne vous occupez pas de mes vieux os. souciez-vous plutôt  
de votre sort, grogna Haldir en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.  
- Ohhh, mais j'en tremble d'avance.   
Rien de moins vrai. il tremblait de désir devant le sourire plein de promesses de son futur amant. d'un geste brusque, il le repoussa et le jeta sur le lit avant de lui retirer les restes de son pantalon éprouvé par le combat, libérant ainsi l'érection déjà bien amorcée de l'archer elf.  
Le rouge monta légèrement au joue d'Haldir quand une poigne de fer se referma autour de lui. déglutissant péniblement, il remua faiblement entre les mains de Legolas et poussa un petit gémissement en sentant l'autre amorcer un lent mouvement de vas et vient autour de son membre.  
  
Les mains agiles de Legolas furent bientôt remplacées par une langue brûlante. Haldir se mordit profondément les lèvres quand l'autre reprit son va et vient, étouffant comme il le pouvait ses gémissements.   
Lorsqu'il sentit son vis à vis au bord de l'orgasme, Legolas se redressa, suscitant de molles protestations de son amant.  
Haldir garda les paupières closes un long moment avant de sentir quelque chose de chaud venir se placé sur ses hanches, juste contre son gland.   
- Hey, gémit-il faiblement en ouvrant un ?il.   
Legolas donna un brusque coup de hanches et s'empala sur le membre avec un petit cri étouffé. il resta immobile quelques secondes, les larmes aux yeux, le visage fermé avant d'entamer un lent mouvement du haut vers le bas.  
Sentant son membre pris dans l'étroite entrée de l'elf aimé, Haldir se mordit violemment la lèvres, retenant difficilement un grognement de plaisir.   
Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, il se redressa rapidement plaqua Legolas contre lui pour l'embrasser.   
- Faites moi mal, gémit Legolas en se laissant couler dans  
ses bras.  
- Je.   
Mais Legolas ne l'écoutait déjà plus, complètement absorbé par les vagues de plaisir qui assaillaient son corps entier. remuant difficilement ses hanches dans l'étreinte d'Haldir, il chercha à s'empaler un peu plus sur la virilité de son amant.   
Mon amant, songea-t-il. je n'en espérait pas tant.dire qu'une simple étreinte, un simple baiser aurait put autrefois assouvir mes désir les plus profonds. je ne demande qu'à devenir sa chose. qu'à lui appartenir. comme un jouet dans les mains d'un enfant. je veux me sentir possédé.   
Ne demandant qu'à assouvir les moindres envie de son compagnon, Haldir l'allongea sur le lit et revint se placer devant son entrée.  
Il comprenait trop bien ce que c'était d'avoir envie de souffrir dans les bras d'un homme. d'une simple petite poussée, il regagna sa place au creux des reins de Legolas et se mit à aller et venir, laissant habilement courir ses mains sur la peau moite de ce corps qui remuait sous ses allées et venues.   
Fronçant les sourcil, il essaya au maximum de retenir sa libération pour laisser le temps à son amant de profiter des dernière seconde qui lui restaient dans cette position de fourreau.  
Ce dernier ne tarda pas à atteindre son propre orgasme et à se libérer sur le ventre pâle et plat qui lui faisait face. épuisé, Haldir se laissa à son tour aller, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir trop fort, avant de glisser contre le torse de son amant.   
- Haldir, je.   
Les lèvres gelées par le désir qui logeait encore dans ses reins, Haldir coupa court à toute tentative de conversation d'un baiser profond et passionné.   
Ereinté, son vis à vis se résigna et se contenta de passer ses bras autour de son cou avant de s'endormir, un dernier je vous aime mourrant sur ses lèvres.   
Haldir poussa un soupir d'aise, blottit dans les bras si finement musclés de Legolas avant de rejoindre à son tour les lointaines contrée de Valinor, cité des songes. *** zee endeuh *** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! ( le cri de la folle qu'a finit après de longues heures devant son écran) Beshimie : J'ai mal aux yeuuuuuuuuux ! Legolas : bien fait ! Ca t'apprendra ! Beshimie : méchant vas. d'abord m'en fout parce que j'ai Haldir-sama de mon coté. Haldir, un paquet de pop corn sur les genoux : hinhinhin. j'aime bien le lime de la fin. Legolas : Obsédé va ! c pas juste, c tjrs moi le passif ¡ Beshimie : te plains pas trop vas ! Il vaut mieux être un passif dans les bras d'un Haldir qu'un actif dans le dos d'un Gimli ! (nouveau proverbe ?) Legolas : hum. Haldir : quoi, il est pas si mal Gimli. il respire un peu fort c tout. Beshimie : ouais et il est un peu petit mais si tu lui mets des tallons aiguille ça va ! Legolas : Je ne suis qu'un pauvre victime aux prises avec deux gros obsédés.   
***BAFFE*** Legolas : Kaï Kaï ! Beshimie : On n'insulte pas Haldir-sama. nous au moins on pas des gros masos. Haldir, voix suave : Dis moi mon petit, tu veux vraiment que je te fasse mal * se rapproche d'une démarche féline* niarkniarkniark. Legolas : HEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPPPPPP !!!!   
Notes : Hinhinhin. bon d'accord, c du travail un peu baclé mais j'ai fais ce que j'ai put (g t pas d'humeur très perverse alors le lemon laisse à désirer. milles pardons aux fans de Legolas. scusez moi please.^^ )  
  
  
Ma boite aux lettres est grande ouverte à toutes suggestions, remarques, insultes, coup de gueules, menaces de mort j'en passe et des meilleurs !   
R+R ^^ please.. 


End file.
